A Dream To Remember
by gameloverx
Summary: My story for moonstar's writing contest. Rated T just in case.


GLX: hey people, this is a story for moonstarA's writing contest. Wow, I'm actually writing this at the last minute. Anyways, this is a tailsxcosmo fic. I'm not good at these so don't expect me to be perfect. Enjoy!

...

"Tails! I know you're in there! OPEN UP!" Amy was screaming on top of her lungs and banging on the door with her hammer. About a week had passed since there adventure in space, and for a whole week Tails hadn't come out of his workshop. And now, standing there in front of the door which Tails hadn't opened for a very long time, she felt like she was one thing: stupid. She couldn't even make her friend come outside and help him.

The pink hedgehog sighed. "Alright, hope you're OK. Just come and talk to me when you need to."

Nothing was heard from the other side of the door. Amy sighed, spun around, and went home.

...

Tails kept starring at it. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. He heard Amy leave, but didn't pay attention to that. He kept starring at it, at its dark green leaves. The plant was the only thing that was left from Cosmo. The only thing that he'll have to remember her. With these thoughts in his head, he didn't realise how fast he was drifting to sleep.

...

_Tails looked around. He was in a field, that much he knew. It was a field filled with flowers, lots and lots of beautiful flowers. _

_"Were am I? How did I get here? "_

_Sudently he heard a voice, a voice that was strangely familiar. "Tails! How nice it is to see you!"_

_Tails turned around, and saw her: Her dress fluttering in the wind, the rose buds in her hair redder than ever, and her voice full of joy._

_"Cosmo! But..but you're dead!" Tails exclaimed._

_Cosmo smiled, "That doesn't stop me from visiting your dreams."_

_Huh? This is a dream?" _

_"Yes, it is. Don't just stand there! Come on, I want to show you something!" Cosmo took his hand and led him on top of a grassy hill. Tails gasped. He found himself looking at a giant city, but that's not the strangest part. The strangest part was that it was filled with plant green creatures. They were strolling around, talking, laughing._

_Tails' grew wide. "The seedarians!"_

_Cosmo nodded. "Yes. Our whole race is here, with nothing but happiness all around. This is what awaited us after our death. Tails, welcome to afterlife city!"_

_"I'm not dead, am I? how come I'm here then?" Tails asked._

_"Well, you see, once in a while we're allowed to bring someone living here through their dreams. And that's exactly what I did to you." Cosmo explained._

_"Wow. Hey, let's check it out!"_

_..._

_Cosmo and Tails were strolling around the park, eating ice cream. It seemed like this place had everything anyone could ever have. Cosmo sudently stopped. _

_"Cosmo, what's wrong?" Tails saw tears form on Cosmo's eyes. _

_"It's nothing, its just that...oh never mind."_

_"What? You can tell me."_

_"It's just that after you wake up, I won't be able to see you anymore. Not ever."_

_"Huh? Can't you visit me in you're dreams some other time?"_

_Cosmo shook her head. "You can only visit the dead once. The only other time when I will see you is when you die."_

_A really horrible idea sudently came to Tails. "Cosmo, what if I -"_

_For a minute he thought that Cosmo read his mind. "NO, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!"_

_Tails flinched. "But..._

_Cosmo relaxed. "Tails, I know how terrible it is to loose someone, but please, please promise me that you will never die for me."_

_Tails grew silent._

_"Please promise."_

_The kitsune slowly nodded. "Alright, I'll promise."_

_Then he heard it, the long gong of the clock. It was twelve o'clock - midnight. _

_Cosmo's tears came back. "Tails, after the clock strikes midnight, you'll wake up."_

_Tails smiled. "Just like in a fairy tale."_

_"Yes."_

_"Well, shouldn't we do something that happens in most fairy tales during this time?"_

_Cosmo smiled through her tears. "I was saving this just for you."_

_Their lips met each other. For Tails, it felt like time had stopped. And at this moment, he felt like he was immortal._

_He felt himself slowly drifting into consciousness._

_..._

Tails woke up and found himself starring at the clock. It was midnight. The smell of Cosmo's rose buds still lingered around him. Sudently, he felt like he needed to talk to someone, to tell them everything.

Tails stretched, got up, and went outside. He saw a blue figure on top of the roof.

"Sonic, you awake?"

Sonic slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. "I am now. But its great to finnaly have you come out. We were worried about you, you know."

"I know, sorry."

The blue hedgehog jumped off the roof next to Tails. "I see you want to talk to me, what's up?"

"Sonic, I saw her. In my dreams, I mean."

The older mobian knew who he was talking about."Go on."

Tails took a deep breath. "Have you ever wanted to die for someone?"

Sonic looked away in deep thought. "Yeah, I have." Receiving a questioning look he added, "It's a long story. I remember that I wanted to real bad, that I wanted to get rid of all my problems that way."

Tails stared at Sonic in awe. He never heard his big brother talk in such a way.

"But then, I realized something. I realized that nothing that could happen in your life is worth dying for. Tails, you've got to understand, what ever happens in your life is not worth dying for."

Tails nodded. Then he burst into tears. He never knew what he was crying about, just that it felt right.

Sonic hugged his little brother. "Ya know Tails, I feel kind of jealous. You had someone like Cosmo, and I never had anyone like that, never."

The two brothers sat there in complete silence, starring at the stars. To think that a week ago they were among them.

...

GLX: man, I hope I win! And about Sonics story, I'm planning to write a fic on that. Review people! ;)


End file.
